Talk:Buzzy Boop at the Concert
I wonder if the opera singer could have been portrayed by Avima, a Mexican singer who'd earlier appeared in a screen song? Glammazon (talk) 15:13, November 23, 2018 (UTC) I've never heard of the name Avima, but it's possible. Also to note the cartoon is lost media, so it is unknown who did what or when, even I am puzzled as to what even took place in the cartoon, all that is known is that Betty's cousin Buzzy Boop goes to an opera concert and causes trouble. Most of the actors and actresses are uncredited for their roles in a majority of the Fleischer Studios animated cartoons. Most credits flying around have been wrong for generations, thanks to historians and people just saying this person did this or that. But the Betty Boop Wiki has all the correct credits, it took time but with a lot of research, it eventually got there. But you can't really blame them, because anyone can be mislead, if something sounds similar, or looks similar or is misleading, and then you have the wrong credits. I mean who would have guessed that Harriet Lee was Betty Boop in "The Bum Bandit". Someone ripped one of her songs, and the voices matched to perfection. Also it came out in the news, which I recently was only able to acess a year ago, that Lee also was Betty. Sadly, the Fleischer Studios are to blame for this among other animation studios, but that is how cartoons worked back then. I mean for example there were more than just two animators working on half of the cartoons, and only one or two would get full credit. The main credit always went to Max Fleischer and Dave Fleischer and also Adolph Zukor. People did not get credited for their singing character roles, because the studios wanted people to focus on the characters, more than the actual person doing the role. As you can see today, people focus too much on the actor or actress, rather than the fictional character itself and Tara Strong (who is the Mae Questel and or June Foray of this generation) is a great example of this among notable others. You can only tell most of them apart, by guessing, and most of the main female actresses sounded pretty much alike. There was also a massive cast switch up with Betty Boop the leading femme character in 1938, as Mae Questel retired with her last cartoon being "Be Up to Date". Then Bonnie Poe and Kate Wright filled in, and then Margie Hines (who had been dating Jack Mercer) took over the role. I'm listing these names because those are the main female voices that were used in the cartoons, and they wouldn't just do one role, they would do multiple. Also to note Margie Hines also sung in the operatic singing style and also started portraying Betty Boop in 1938, but being as that cartoon is lost, I am not 100% sure when in 1938 she started so her credit from 1938 is usually starts from "Sally Swing". Hines did the Bronx baby style singing made famous by Helen Kane, but she also could sing in a deeper singing voice that wasn't "Boop-Oop-a-Doop" related. And I personally know that Hines also sung opera, and so could any other of the female mimics and impersonators who worked for the Fleischers, but yes that is really something to think about. The only way you would know for sure, is if you could extract both episodes, sadly "At the Concert" is lost, so that will not happen anytime soon. Boop-Oopy-Doop! (talk) 18:16, November 23, 2018 (UTC)